


sadomaso

by teaserbabe



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Relationships: lks/kjk
Kudos: 2





	sadomaso

Here's the deal  
I will go rough on you in filming  
in return  
you can go all you want at night  
So there he goes, having his turn to punish the other man as he wish.

At every strike he blows on that tanned skin, he could see crimson red of blush formed beautifully to satisfy his eyesight.

The whimpers that escape from the mouth gag he forced on the older man sounds like melodies.

He stops for a moment, letting the man below him steady his breath before landing another hard strikes to his defenseless bums.

Kwang Soo can hear the choking sound Jong Kook makes when he hit the exact same spot as before, adding unbearable stinging pain to already hurting flesh.

Jong kook spontaneously moves his tied wrists to defend his butt from another blow. But one thing he sure has forgotten is the fact that Kwang Soo won't like his little rebellion.

Jong kook cries in protest when Kwang Soo gets a handful of his precious hair and yanks it until Jong kook has no choice but to get up and sit on his swollen ass.

"Hyung, you're being naughty. I thought we've agreed that you have to accept all the spanking until I feel satisfied," Kwang Soo says, trying to sound disappointed. His hands still grabbing the messy brown hair, forcing the older man to listen every word of his complaints.

Jong kook moans, probably trying to explain that he didn't mean to. It was just an spontaneous action that he really really regret. Especially after having additional pain on his scalp on top of his burning ass.

"We need to add some more punishment then, what do you think, hyung?" Kwang Soo asked, trying to be nice even though he would be the one to decide it in the end.

Jong Kook nods weakly, doing his best to get Kwang Soo's favor for now.

"Then I want to fuck you now, hard."

Kwang Soo lets go of Jong Kook hair. He waits patiently for the older man to move.

Jong kook has been forced to kneel so many times in Runningman. It's still embarrassing for him to do that especially when he has such high pride.

But not at home  
Jong kook exhales before leaning himself into the soft mattress he shares with Kwang Soo every night.

With hands securely tied on his back, he has to use his head to balance himself well. Still on his knees with legs spread wide, Jong kook puts his most private part on display just for the man awaiting behind him.

Jong Kook knows what come next. He winces in pain when his swollen ass being grabbed roughly, and almost loses his balance when his cock gets squeezed.

"You're so hard, you really love to get hurt, right Hyung?"

Jong kook only moans for an answer. Not true but far from false.

The thing that hurts him still hurts and Jong Kook loves his body more than his favorite chicken breast salad for lunch.

Still, he cannot deny that every time Kwang Soo does him rough, he gets hard more easily. And the satisfaction afterwards is no joke.

But he doesn't like to get extreme, and he always makes sure to pray beforehand so that Kwang Soo won't go overboard. 

Jong kook flinches when he feels something nudges his entrance. He tries to protest when Kwang Soo inserts his length without any prior notice, stretching his poor muscles bit by bit.

It's only moments for Kwang Soo but it feels like a year of torture for Jong Kook. When Kwang soo finally manages to insert all his length, he notices that Jong kook is trembling underneath.

Jong kook has tried his best to adjust himself with Kwang Soo's pace. But Kwang Soo's dick is huge. He never fails to acknowledge that whenever Kwang Soo enters him.

It feels so big inside him, and it still did him a wonder how on earth that thing has managed to move inside his tiny cavern.

But still

"Do you want me to start moving?" Kwang Soo asked, more for teasing than showing concern.

Jong Kook nods desperately. He will beg if he could. His own cock is so hard for all the teasing he has to endure before the main show. He really need to release before he go nuts.

Kwang Soo starts after getting the signal. He decides to focus on giving the hard, full push before setting the fast pace, definitely determined to drive Jong Kook crazy.

And Jong Kook almost loses himself. It's hard to maintain his pose when you have your boyfriend ramming you in full force from behind. 

Jong Kook can break his neck anytime.

Kwang Soo realizes that. So after sending another hard thrust, Kwang Soo grabs Jong Kook's tied arm to make him change position.

Now on his back, Jong kook breathes hard before getting another fuck from Kwang Soo's impatient body. Jong Kook can feel Kwang Soo's nails digging his poor thighs.

He should have warned the young man to cut his nails before their play.

"You're close Hyung," Kwang Soo exclaims while having Jong Kook's aching flesh on his palm again.

Kwang Soo strokes it several time until Jong Kook arches his back. Unintentionally tightening his ring muscles, making Kwang Soo moans in happiness.

He really have gotten the jackpot when dating Kim Jong Kook.

Kwang Soo decides to remove the mouth gag, giving the older man more access to fresh air before sealing his lips with his own.

Kwang Soo doesn't need to ask, for Jong Kook obediently opens his mouth. Letting the younger man in complete control when they're in bed is also part of the agreement.

Kwang Soo only lets go of Jong Kook's mouth when the older man's almost out of breath. He doesn't wait until the latter recovers before assaulting the quivering hole that continuously teases his hard cock.

Kwang Soo gives his very best until the end, making sure that Jong Kook is also close before proposing to come together.

He lets it go completely deep inside his lover, determined to have all his seeds planted securely there.

Jong kook, on the other hand, has his belly dirtied by his own cum after Kwang Soo squeezed him hard. The younger doesn't even listen to his desperate cry to save the life of their brand new sheet.

"I will kill you if my sheet got ruined."

"Hyung, don't forget that I'm in charge when we're in bed," Kwang Soo warns.

"Right," Jong kook mutters, "I'm sorry."

Jong Kook carefully scoops the cum with tissue paper after Kwang Soo freed his both hands.

"You may be in charge here, but I can always bully you when the camera rolls," Jong Kook says, letting his head rest on Kwang Soo's arm pillow.

"Yeah, you're right hyung," Kwang Soo agrees, locking the older man to stroke his hair.

"But that means our play in the night would get more extreme. And I would love that."


End file.
